


Rogue Passion

by lovelorn78



Category: Black Sails, Maxanor
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, maxanne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment to clear max's mind could lead to a lapse in judgement</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rogue Passion

Night had fallen in nassau and for max it was a small reprieve from what she knew was to come. 

As she stood on the dock and stared out into the open waters to a vast fleet of ships swaying upon the ocean waves she pondered on the precariousness of her current situation and what her next steps should be. 

max had come a long way from her humble roots as lowly prostitute ,then madam of nassau,and now its voice. 

Max had always longed for respect and wealth but never the responsibility of power that came with it. She pondered heavily on how things had gone so awry in such a short time.

She could not help but have her thoughts also wander to Eleanor Guthrie her former lover and now current ally in the fight for control of nassau.

Max wished she could read eleanor as well now as she did when they were together but that was not the case. Eleanor's motivations were slowly becoming more murky and indecipherable the more time passed.

Max had pledged her allegiance to eleanor and her services to england in an attempt to show her  good faith toward the common cause of which was avoiding an all out war at all costs. 

yet , things had become complicated and it was taking its toll on max .

things she had never envisioned herself doing were now becoming her daily bread. Every tactical decision she was making was bringing her ever closer to becoming the embodiment of the woman she loved ,ELEANOR!

Max’s motivations were not the same as eleanor's but they were mirroring hers in their execution. 

How she longed for the simpler times when she had not yet come into power and the lives of others did not lay in her hands. Now was not the time to falter she admonished herself . 

Max was trying to remain strong in the face of uncertainty and maybe even death but her morale was steadily beginning to waiver  .

The harder she tried to stay focused and strategically aware of her every tactical step the more the thought of eleanor made her lose her footing.

Mrs. Mapleton though a cunning and conniving strategist in her own right had warned max not to mix business with pleasure .yet max had no power or control over her feelings for eleanor, the only thing she had become proficient in were the ways in which to disguise it in eleanor's presence.

Max had made herself the solemn promise not to fall prey to her feelings once more .

she would never allow herself to be put in that fateful position once more ;in which she opened her heart to elanor only to have it utterly trampled under ms. guthrie's thirst for power . 

the scars and the memories of that day were the lesson she would not soon forget. 

While max had been standing in quiet thought she had failed to see the figure making its way toward her in the dark until a hand reached out in the darkness and grazed hers.

Startled  max lost her footing and almost fell back into the water had it not been for the quick hands of the stranger that  grabbed her hand and pulled her in. 

As they forcefully bumped into each other max finally saw that said stranger was none other than eleanor guthrie herself!

By now they were face to face and for a second max was lost in her eyes once more . quickly  she recovered her composure and pushed eleanor away . 

Max looked down and began brushing her dress into place all a premeditated attempt to not have not make direct eye contact with eleanor. Max had found it to be a quite useful tactic to get her point across without giving herself away.

Eleanor then proceeded to explain that she had gone to the tavern and was told by mrs. mapleton that max had gone for the day.

When eleanor had taken a few guards with her to the brothel and had been told that she was not there either she had worried that something had happened to max.

Never one to miss an opportunity to hurt eleanor with the power of her words  max  looked sternly into eleanor's eyes and retorted sourly,  
“ do you not mean your expendable chess piece ? “ eleanor could not disguise her hurt everytime max struck her a blow with her hurtful words but she could not show it . 

Eleanor could not afford to make max a liability nor collateral damage in this impending war that was soon to be waged against nassau. 

Eleanor had realized too late that the wheels of power had turned and not in her favor. As much as she wanted to open up to max this was not the time,nor the place .

So she attempted to change the subject  and as so as she uttered the words,” The Governor…..” That is when she immediately realized she had made a terrible mistake . 

Max suddenly lost her composure and the little patience she had left disappeared aided heavily by her mental & sexual frustration which had been compounding over time.

Max just repeated loudly and frustratedly ,” The governor,The governor ,the governor ………. Do you know how tired i am of hearing about the governor eleanor?” 

She took a deep breath and continued’ “ I came here to clear my head for a moment to achieve at least a moment's peace if nothing else ! “ with disdain she says’ “ yet as always you have to constantly remind me of what’s truly important to you !

“  she steps closer to eleanor till they are practically nose to nose and she continues matter of factly,” ….. your ambitions and now your beloved Rogers!” 

In that moment something happened . a mix of anger and frustration permeated the air as their facades fell . 

For a moment max and eleanor lost their grasp of their place and time  and eleanor reached out her hand and forcefully grabbed the back of max’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss so languid and desire filled that max had to use one of her hands to hold on to eleanor's arm at the risk of her knees buckling ,right then and there.

Eleanor could feel max starting to give in to her kiss but suddenly max pushed her away with even more force than before and proceeded to slap eleanor across the face as hard as she could as eleanor winced in pain and rubbed her face max wiped her lips and exclaimed harshly ,  
“ you will never cloud my judgement again eleanor!” 

As she begins to walk away towards the brothel she looks back and says, "as your ally my doors will always remain open to you but never mix our business with pleasure again or you will be sorry”

As max disappears  in the crowd eleanor is left on the dock and turns toward the ocean .

As a she watches the waves crashing in the glow of the moonlight she runs the edge of her finger across her lips , takes a deep breath and then begins her walk back to the tavern. Where her guards are awaiting to accompany her back to the governor's quarters.


	2. Rogue Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paybacks are a bitch and Eleanor is about to find out just how much!

As max made her way back to the brothel her flustered frustration hampered her realization that her brisk steps were attracting attention. As she crossed the brothels threshold mrs.mapleton could only surmise what events could have shaken max to the point she seemed to be actually floating on air in an attempt to make it to her quarters .

From across the room mrs. mapleton signaled georgia with her eyes. Georgia nodded in acknowledgement and extricated herself from the amorous grip of an aggressively lascivious british soldier . Georgia began to make her way up the stairs as max reached her room and closed the door behind her. Once at the top of the stairs georgia adjusted her dress and her hair before entering max’s quarters.

As soon as she walked in she realized max’s thoughts were elsewhere .Georgia closed the door behind her and made her way to max who was now standing at her open window attempting to calm the raging fire that eleanor had elicited within her.

The night breeze touched her skin and a chill overtook her as she felt a delicate hand gliding slowly across her waist ,making its way towards her midsection. Startled at first , max jolted in surprise. In that moment georgia just held max closer to her taking a deep breath and inhaling the subtle scents of wildflowers emanating from max’s supple and lithe neck .

In that exact moment eleanor was making her way out of the tavern with 2 guards and something within her bade her attention and as she turned to look towards max’s window that is when her heart sank. There was max with her head thrown back against georgia's shoulder her eyes closed and completely unaware of eleanor's presence.

For georgia this was her second chance to make a first impression and she would not squander it as she had once before . she knew eleanor was there and she wanted nothing more than for her to know that she would take her place . a sly smile crossed georgia's lips as she leaned down and teasingly bit down upon max’s neck. Making sure all the while her eyes never lost contact with eleanors. 

Stoic as always , eleanor knew she could not outwardly show the anger building at this blatant affront. Her hands now clenched in a fist at her sides were a dead give away had her guards bothered to pay attention yet they too were preoccupied feasting their eyes at the erotic display before them.

Georgia reveled in knowing that even if just for this mere moment in time ;she held power over ms. guthrie. 

No matter how much eleanor cared for max ;she was aware of the danger she would be putting her in if their alliance was misconstrued as anything other than business related.Georgia was more than aware of that given that mrs. mapleton had made it a priority to give her all the tools at her disposal to get into max’s good graces .yet, her ever so subtle resemblance to eleanor herself was always an added asset and the obvious reason she was chosen by mrs. mapleton in the first place. 

Georgia had plans of her own plans. Plans that did not include her life lived eternally within the confines of a nassau brothel watching her beauty and youth fading in the hands of a different man every night . she was determined to succeed where she deemed max had failed. To georgia max’s greatest weakness was her heart. 

Max's ambitious tactics and clever scheming were nothing but the tools of the trade she had learned and honed but they were far from being who max was as a person, max had seeked her fortune but never with the intent of purposely hurting those she loved. 

In a sense a part of georgia felt bad for what she had set her mind to do but in the end she knew it must be done. if she ever wanted to see her ambitions come to their fruition she would have to remove all traces of eleanor from her heart and interject herself as a romantic prospect or risk becoming mrs. mapleton's lackey indefinitely .

 

a languid moan emanating from max cuts short georgia's mental meanderings; setting the stage for georgia's first plan of attack on eleanor. 

Eleanor wanted to move;wanted to act ;but she could not. Her eyes transfixed yet emotionless as she saw georgia's eyes glaze over with lascivious desire as her hand reached down the side of max’s dress with purposeful intent and began to lift it making sure to glide her fingers along max’s leg ever so slowly . as she softly kissed the contour of max’s neckline she made sure to let her nails scraping lightly along the beginning of her inner thigh signal her ultimate intent .which was not at all lost on eleanor , in that moment max audibly gasped and as her eyes opened that is when her eyes met with eleanors . in that moment she was transported back in time to the max that had opened her heart to eleanor only to have it plowed over in the process . 

The old max would have stopped georgia in her tracks ; gone after eleanor and thrown herself into her arms with no question nor reservation but the new max had found that inflicting eleanor pain was the substitute for the pleasure she could no longer seek within her arms. 

In that moment max felt a flood of pure and unadulterated vindictive power take hold of her and as she stared at eleanor with the same fixed intent she reached behind her and pulled georgia in for a hunger filled kiss that left georgia surprisingly breathless. 

As max continued to ravage georgia with kiss after ardent kiss she reached back and began to loosen her hair meanwhile Georgia's hand had just reached the entrance of max’s now molten core . which georgia duly noted was warm to the touch. the smell of max’s ignited desire began to permeate the air and now it had become too much for Eleanor to bare. she bid her now captivated guards to accompany to the governor's office . In that moment max felt as both the victor and the loser in her battle to inflict pain on Eleanor.

With one unexpected thrust of Georgia's finger past max’s entry point and max’s attention shifted . she turned to face georgia and in that moment max’s eyes spoke volumes of what she needed in that moment . a spurious release to help her placate her desire for Eleanor. Georgia was all too willing to give her just that. 

As max leaned in for a kiss georgia leaned back ever so slightly to avoid it .max thought nothing of it at first and leaned in once more and yet again Georgia leaned back to avoid it . max was becoming a bit flustered yet intrigued when Georgia caught her by surprise and pushed her into the nearest wall and began to violently assault max with passionate kisses all while using both hands to hike up max’s dress . max was well aware this would not be a delicate encounter but nothing prepared her for the violent thrusts of Georgia's fingers within her coupled with the taste of her commanding kisses upon her lips .

Georgia stopped her assault for a moment which in turn elicited a throaty disappointed moan to which Georgia slightly smiled.never breaking eye contact she lifted one of her legs along the kneed and then continued to thrust in and out of max’s inviting core drenching herself in her dripping essence. Max was slowly becoming overwhelmed by the growing force of her need for release,it was as if that which Eleanor had imprisoned inside her was now ebbing within her.

Max could begin to feel her body give way as she wrapped her arms around Georgia's neck and leaned her forehead against Georgia's for support . max then closed her eyes and gave in to the feelings pent up inside her and in that moment between the pinnacle of pleasure and release the picture her mind's eye painted was of Eleanor .

max’s eyes betrayed her as she attempted to focus on Georgia. in her place was now Eleanor , in all her glory with her golden locks swaying in the slight breeze of an open window eyes fixedly set on hers and in that moment it was all max could take the thought of Eleanor's powerful hands taking her once more caused her to shudder in an orgasm so powerful that her cries of pleasure could be heard through her open window from the Nassau street .

Needless to say that in Nassau news spreads quickly , even the tawdry kind and this time it would be no different. From outside the governor's door Eleanor could hear quite clearly 2 guards lewdly retelling the tawdry details of max’s mysteriously pleasurable encounter . all the while theorizing on who the luck (fellow ) might have been.

It was more than Eleanor could stand but for tonight she would have to lay in the bed that she had made…. with the governor . meanwhile as max made herself ready for bed after bathing with Georgia she told her she could stay for the night if she liked yet she made very sure to exclaim, “but only for tonight” Georgia could feel a smile begin to build on her face but she quickly caught herself and her only response to max was, “as you wish madam.”

Max was not dumb she knew Georgia was up to something but just for tonight she did not care . all she wanted to do was close her eyes and give herself to Morpheus in the hopes that by morning she would have the strength to endure what the future would bring to Nassau's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a little Georgia on my mind so i decided to interject her into this chapter


	3. Rogue Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning brings a new day and with it new tactics

A nights pleasure brought with it a day break tinged in the reality that Max could not easily escape; the possibility of war and imminent death. 

 

As she lay there staring at the long fair locks before her she felt a sense of peace as she ran her hand through them . Max could deny it publicly but privately it was more than obvious the hold Eleanor still held over her even if just in mere memory.

 

In an instant , the spell was broken as Georgia began to stretch and turn to face Max. Max quickly turned away and sat up readying to dress herself. Dreading yet another day of attempting to not be killed while attempting to decipher Eleanor's motivations. 

 

If anyone one dared ask, Max would never admit her motivation for attempting to decipher Eleanor's tactical decisions were keeping Eleanor safe, she would quickly iterate the fact that Nassau's fate hung in the balance and that as its representative she must know her allies just as well as she knew her enemies. 

 

The truth was that as much as Max’s heart held the resentments of a not so distant past with Eleanor it also held the dread of losing her . Max remembered all too well the pain she felt when Idelle had told her of Eleanor's capture by the British forces for her then presumed ties to the pirate forces of Nassau. 

 

Though max gave no outward sign of emotion it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. Yet in that moment she realized she must be strong to hold on to Eleanor's empire as well as putting on a brave front to secure the respect needed to hold her position in power. 

 

As Max sat at the edge of the bed attempting to adjust her shoes so as to make her way down stairs and to her office to asses the days grievances to resolve . Georgia reached out and from behind; wrapped her arms around max nuzzling her nose against her neck .

 

Though Max required this momentary distraction to better affront her undertakings with a clear head Max was no longer the naive underling whose heart was more often laid bare than her body. Max had acquired the astute shrewdness to see through Georgia's seduction tactics to her true intent . As georgia kissed her neck max stood up and adjusted her dress .

 

Max then turned to Georgia and with an expressionless demeanor she stated, “I have many things to attend to so i trust you can see yourself out .” 

 

As max made her way out of the door georgia realized that she would not be as easy a mark as she had presumed but that she must be patient and wait for the perfect time to make her move.Until then she would concentrate all her efforts into keeping Eleanor at bay, Georgia knew that as long as they remained apart her plan would have a chance at success. 

Georgia could never have suspected that her plan was to be tested the very moment max stepped into her office.


	4. Rogue Passion Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning meeting could lead to a close call

Eleanor had spent a restless night tossing and turning upon the governor's bed. Mind you it was not the restlessness of passionate lovemaking .It was the restlessness of frustration and jealousy. The Governor thought that Eleanor's lack of sleep were a result of the emotional toll of of the recent events on the island. 

 

In part that was true but the real reason Eleanor readied herself at the break of dawn and made her way to Max’s office was her now ebbing jealousy. 

 

As Eleanor sat staring at her former throne of power biding her time until Max’s arrival she could not help but to remember the imposing and regal manner in which Max stood her ground and so eloquently stated her reasoning for being an asset to the governor's newly formed alliance.

 

Max did not realize it but at the very instant she rose from the table Eleanor's eyes were following her every move. The way she rose with purpose then made her way around the table . Eleanor's eyes even followed the slow glide of Max's fingers on the edge of the table slowly and insinuatingly making their way towards her Only to avoid her altogether as they reached the end of the table.

 

The close proximity with which Max made a point to stand beside Eleanor stopping for a moment to make completely sure that Eleanor was all but aware of her presence. All while defiantly sashaying away.

 

At that moment eleanor heard the door open and remained steadfast in her air of ambivalence as she stared ahead ,not once even giving a hint to the storm brewing within her. On the other hand as max entered the room she was forced to quickly gather her composure as she caught sight of eleanor's fair hair loose and flowing freely in the breeze of an open window .

Almost immediately Max began to make her way to the open window and Eleanor knew this but this time she would not leave Max any room for escape. as soon as Max had made it to the window to close it that is when she felt a breath at her neck. 

 

Max cleared her throat awkwardly as she just stood there hands at her side unable to act. She knew the only sure fire way to counter Eleanors advances were with sharp quips which served to keep her at bay . This time they would only serve to entice Eleanor even more . 

 

Without turning to meet Eleanors gaze she sourly asked, “ what brings you to my office this early Ms.Guthrie ?” she then added harshly,”... and without the company of your beloved Governor”  
Eleanor though hurt by Max’s constant barrage of hurtful words was not phased this time ,she knew her power over Max and this time she would exert it.

 

At that very moment georgia had been sent out by mrs.mapleton to purchase some provisions for the brothel at the market that is when she noticed silhouettes at Max's window once her eyes were completely focused that is when Georgia panicked.Georgia in her astute scheming could not afford to let max & eleanor have the time to work out their grievances. Quickly she made her way into the open market gauging the governors location ahead of her. 

Woodes Rogers was surrounded by his allies and a few soldiers for good measure. Georgia feigned ineptitude as an excuse to bump into the governor . she then apologized profusely as she smiled coyly only to slyly enquire about eleanor's whereabouts .

Georgia then stated, “ my apologies for the mishap Governor Rogers.” she continued nonchalantly stating, “ I am pleasantly surprised by our meeting here but i would have thought you might be in conference with Max seeing as two of your guards are posted at her offices entrance! “

 

In that moment Max and Eleanor were as blissfully unaware of Georgias devious tactics as two people could get. They could not have cared less as Eleanor stood behind Max and slowly reached for her hand which was clenched in a fist at her side. As Eleanors hand began to wrap itself around Max’s ,Eleanor could feel Max’s anger give way under her touch. She could feel the resentments and choices she had made fall away even if for this moment. 

 

Max too had felt it and she was prepared to fight it with all her might .Max would not fall prey to her heart once more. As soon as she felt Eleanors body against her back she knew it was now or never and Max proceeded to use the weight of her body to push Eleanor away. Which in turn caused her to lose her balance and fall back until Eleanor bumped into the edge of the table behind her. 

 

Though relieved to have escaped Eleanors touch, Max was still concerned that she may have hurt Eleanor. Yet eleanor found this to be the perfect opening to catch Max off guard.

As soon as Max reached out her hand and touched Eleanors upper arm and asked . “are you hurt?” to which Eleanor proceeded to reach out with both hands and grab Max by her waist turning her to where now she was the one leaning against the table .Eleanor had the most salacious smile across her face and now more than ever Max knew that if she did not find a way to extricate herself from Eleanor they would reach the point of no return.

 

Max felt Eleanor leaning in closer till their lips were close enough to touch yet Eleanor would not close that divide between them , instead she took one of her hands and began to slide it slowly up the length of Maxs lithe legs . Max could feel the warmth of Eleanors fingers purposely making their way up her inner leg towards her inner thigh. 

Never once did Eleanor break eye contact with Max nor did she kiss her for a moment there was nothing more than the silence and yearning between them ,a yearning that was becoming ever harder for them to disguise.

 

Max could no longer keep her desire at bay as she gave in and kissed Eleanors lips with ardent intent which only spurred Eleanor onward. Eleanors hands which had been obediently still upon Maxs inner thigh had now found their way to Maxs sweltry core, with a tepid warmth so inviting in its silken dewiness .Their kisses were now so deep and languid that it seemed as if their bodies were branches in a single tree swaying in the wind . 

 

In that moment of their passion which was reaching its crescendo , an imposing knock was heard at Maxs door. For a moment it went ignored amidst the ardor of Max and Eleanors kisses. Until a familiar voice bellowed from the other side of the door, “ Max may i speak with you…...and Eleanor for a moment?”

 

In that instant the spell was broken.

 

Max attempted to regain her composure as she leaned her head against Eleanors shoulder. Eleanor relinquished her hand begrudgingly from its resting place within Max yet reveling in the low moan emitted by Max as she did so.

 

Max and Eleanor stared into each other's eyes one last time before placing their walls up once more . Both knew the price were the true nature of their relationship ever to be discovered by the Governor. As max stood by the window attempting to hide her now flushed face. Eleanor took a deep breath,dawning a stern expression as she unlocked the office door.

Though suspicious the Governor could not deny the plausibility of the locked door to Maxs office given the recent death attributed to the fateful black mark used by the pirates of nassau to signal those they have marked for death .

 

Yet the seed of suspicion had been planted and as Max glared out of the window with an exasperated and forlorn look upon her face ,Georgia knew her plan had succeeded and later on in the evening she would reap its benefits in full within Maxs chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> a hesitant first attempt at Maxanor Fanfiction more chapters to come depending on the response to this first installment .


End file.
